


all of my tears have been used up on another love

by demiwitch_of_mischief, slytherinjennie



Series: it's okay for two people to love the same person [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Billy/Reader happened in the past, But is in mourning over her ex boyfriend, Canonical Character Death, Dead Billy Hargrove, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Female reader insert, First Loves, Gen, Heartbreak, Mentioned loss of virginity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 03, Reader is in love with Robin and Steve, Reader is in pain at seeing her ex die, Robin comforts her, bisexual reader, first boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiwitch_of_mischief/pseuds/demiwitch_of_mischief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinjennie/pseuds/slytherinjennie
Summary: You mourn over the loss of your ex boyfriend and reflect on your life so far. On your growing feelings for Robin Buckley and Steve Harrington as you cry on the former's shoulder.ORThe sequel to ''it's okay for the both of us to love the same person'' but is set before you get with Robin and Steve.





	all of my tears have been used up on another love

Everything hurt, it was a physical and mental pain that seemed to never leave you since _it_ happened. Your heart hurt, your eyes hurt from your constant crying, your brain hurt from reliving the scene of watching your ex-boyfriend die at the hands of the Mind Flayer as it ripped him apart.

It was the most horrible thing you had ever experienced since you had become involved with the upside down that night you broke it off with your ex-boyfriend who had almost murdered your classmate and first love, Steve Harrington. Now, that was an awful sight to behold. More so then when Billy's stepsister Max raised a bat covered in nails over her head and almost broke his dick with said bat. 

You had fought with Billy during that night–physically as well as verbally–and ended up protecting the kids and Steve from him. You had ended up with bruises on you, but it could have been worse. Much worse. Billy was stronger then you and if he really wanted to hurt you he could have. Yet, he didn't and that hurt your already breaking heart more.

You may have broken it off with Billy but a part of you still cared for him–even loved him a little. He was your first boyfriend, your first kiss, and he took your virginity. Breaking up with him was painful, but you didn't want to be with a guy who was so cruel to his sister and tried to kill a guy. Billy was always so sweet with you and gentle, treating you like you were a princess and his whole world. It was one of the things you loved about him–how he could be so gentle with you but so abrasive with everyone else.

You should have known better. 

It was a wake up call and after the break up you stayed as far away from romantic or even physical relationships as you possibly could. Not wanting a repeat of your failed relationship. And you stayed true to it. Until Steve Harrington came up to you and thanked you for keeping the kids safe and protecting him from Billy. You had never been more flustered and proud then in that moment. 

Steve Harrington was your first ever crush and your first love–even if the boy didn't know that. You really hoped he didn't know about that. 

Anyway, after that moment you and Steve became close and started to hang out during and after school. You'd been a little confused as to why he didn't want to hang out with his girlfriend Nancy Wheeler and his pseudo friend Jonathan Byers until you saw the due making out after school one day and had almost had a heart attack when you saw them. You'd been angry on behalf of Steve and had immediately told the boy what you had seen going on between his girlfriend and boyfriend. 

Apparently the two weren't dating anymore and Nancy was now with Jonathan, hence why Steve had been hanging out with you so much. He'd been heart broken and didn't want to see his ex girlfriend making out with her new beau. You understood and offered up your shoulder if he ever needed a place to cry on, which had made Steve chuckle and politely decline. 

The more the two of you spent together your old crush on him started to flare up again and you started to slowly fall back in love with him. You couldn't help it, it was impossible to not like Steve and his adorable smile and his fluffy looking hair and his laugh and the way he took care of the kids–especially his bond with Dustin Henderson was so cute and made your heart melt whenever you saw the two interacting. 

Yep, you were totally in love with the goofy idiot. 

But along the way you found yourself realizing your friendship with Robin may have been bordering on something more then friends. It didn't happen suddenly, it didn't hit you in the face all of a sudden, it happened gradually.

At first it was small things. Like noticing the way her short hair would fall over her pale, lean shoulders in small waves. The way her eyes lit up whenever you said something that had her laughing or you just showed up to her house in the middle of the night with silky blankets and a bag full of sweets. Robin was always so sweet towards you and took care of your clumsy ass. 

You didn't know what you'd do without her, like now. You were in bed curled up next to her as you cried in her shoulder about Billy, who was now dead. Trying to protect a little girl he didn't even know. And he was finally doing better, so much better. Billy had finally been getting a better control of his anger and had been trying so hard to be nicer to Max. Trying to prove he was a better person then before. He'd gotten a job as a lifeguard to save up for his move back to California, the place he loved most in the world.

You'd been so happy that he was doing better and had supported him on his decision to move back to California, even as your heart had given a slight twinge at the thought of never seeing Billy again. But you weren't going to one of those girls who held a boy back from their dreams for the sake of having the boy to themselves, no, you were going to let him go and besides you'd already moved on and Billy had too. 

Or that's what you thought until you saw him at Starcourt Mall with a strange look in his eyes and it had made you go cold at the time. And now he was gone and you'd never get to see his stupid hair or his smug smirks ever again. 

"Shh." Robin shushed you as she gently combed her fingers through your hair, "It's going to be okay."

"No. It's not." You croaked out between shaky sobs and sharp inhales, "It hurts so bad, Robin."

"I know." Robin told you, "I know."

"I just-he was doing so much better and he was finally going to get out of this hellhole." You cried to her and she nodded and continued to stroke your hair soothingly as you got her shirt wet with tears and snot. It must have felt super gross but Robin gave no sign of being disgusted by it or you. "And now he's gone." 

Robin just sighed softly and moved you until you were both lying on your sides and you were cuddled up into the crook of her neck as you cried, wrapping one arm around you as the other continued to comb through your hair with soothing and soft strokes. It was both comforting to you and horrible. It was awful to feel the swell of love and affection warm in your heart for her as you cried over the boy you had loved and lost.

You cried harder and continued to cry until you were passed out in her arms and the last thought you had was something you'd never admit to her. Because if Robin didn't feel the same way and you confessed to her, it would ruin the friendship you'd had with her for a decade. 

_I love you, Robin. I'm in love with you._

**Author's Note:**

> I know I used the title for another fic of mine but it suited this story far better so I reused it


End file.
